Akatsumon
by YaoiPhox
Summary: Pokemon/Naruto Crossover featuring the Akatsuki. Yaoi in later chapters. Hidan starts a Pokemon adventure. Follow him every step of the way as he meets people and Pokemon alike.
1. Prologue

Hidan lived on the streets at sixteen, scrounging for food wherever and whenever he could find it. His search, one day, led him to an alleyway. However he was not the only creature sniffing around. As he lifted the lid of a trash can, he heard a low growl. A houndour was glaring at him, fangs bared. Hidan scowled, flipping the dark Pokemon.

It was a low-level Pokemon but that did not mean it did not have fangs. Hidan yelped in pain as he felt those fangs sink into his leg and he snarled, punching the houndour in the head. The pokemon just bit harder, drawing blood. Hidan cursed repetitively, trying to shake the hound off. He chanced across a bone in the bin he had been digging through and chucked it further down the alleyway after taunting the houndour with it. His plan worked and the houndour bolted, snatched up the slightly meaty bone, and then leaped over Hidan.

"Damn demon mutt." Hidan grumbled, looking back to the trash bin.

Unfortunately the fight for food had drawn attention. He hated how the stingy rich people were always hogging their garbage, getting mad when he would go in their bins for anything unwanted that he could use. A door slammed open and he bolted as his hand closed around something. Once he was safely in the nearby forest, he pulled out the item he had snatched and frowned.

"What the fuck is this?" Hidan scowled, looking at a potion that was still about halfway full.

Hidan sighed, adding the potion to his ragged black messenger bag. There was not much in the bag save a few interesting, discarded items he had come across and some money he had received from pick-pocketing. Hidan sighed, counting the change. He probably had enough for a small treat or two. He only used money or resorted to stealing in desperate times. Luckily the officer Jenny of Saffron City practically viewed him as a little brother and grew tired of tossing him in her jail. Sometimes, when times were really hard, he would try to get caught so he could eat whatever scraps she would give him.

He got up and brushed dirt off himself then strode into town. He heard a howl from nearby and stopped, looking around. It sounded like his rival, that houndour from earlier. He started for the closest alley and saw him limping. A houndoom was guarding the alley trash which was usually quite good, being next to a restaurant.

"Houndour, you gotta get out of this alley." The wounded pokemon merely growled, limping closer to the houndoom. "Fine." Hidan sighed, digging through his bag. "At least let me help..." He grumbled, pulling out the potion.

The houndour growled when Hidan approached but the teen ignored him, spraying the potion on the bite marks. Houndour winced but then blinked as the pain disappeared. He stretched for a bit then howled, this time not in pain but in victory. He tackled the houndoom shortly after and dodged its snaps. Houndour growled, biting the houndoom but it left him open for a flame attack.

"Houndour, let go, it's going to use ember!"

Hidan himself had felt an ember up close. Though he had gotten used to the attack, he wasn't sure such a weak houndour would be able to handle evolved, more experienced, pokemon's attack. Surprisingly the houndour listened to Hidan, jumping back as a firey burst came from the enemy's mouth. Houndour glanced back at Hidan and gave him a subtle nod, showing his surrender and acceptance to the human. Hidan grinned then barked out a command. He could see the houndoom weakening and ordered the street pokemon to bite around the neck. Houndoom whimpered then collapsed.

"Houndour, keep him down while I get some food." Hidan shouted, digging through the trash.

Houndour obeyed, snarling at the houndoom until Hidan had found some food, stashing it in his bag. He whistled and darted out of the alley with the wild pokemon at his heels. Once they reached the woods, Hidan tossed a bone to the houndour, pulling out his own portion. He jumped slightly when houndour plopped down on his lap. Hidan blinked, staring at the pokemon, which had bitten him almost everyday, now laying in his lap. Hidan smiled and pet the pokemon a few times before continuing his feast.

"I think we could make a good team, Bones."

A tan man of forty years was walking steadily through the woods with his loyal eevee at his side. The eevee was on alert for any wild pokemon while its trainer listened and looked for trainers. Then, a houndour's howl echoed through the trees, making the man and eevee stand at alert. The trainer had never heard of any canine pokemon living on Route 5. He guessed it was a trainer and called his eevee closer. Then it happened, a houndour leaped out at them, fangs bared.

"Jack, shadow ball!" The man shouted.

The eevee did not hesitate, opening its mouth to form a shadow ball. The houndour was blasted back as the purple and black ball slammed into him. The man waited for the pokemon's trainer to show up but the houndour was already up, charging for his eevee.

"Jack, use quick attack!" The man shouted.

"Bones!" Hidan jumped out of the trees as the eevee rammed into his companion, knocking him off his paws. "You okay, bud?"

"You might want to train your houndour better, kid." The man scoffed, glaring at the ragged teen with his green eyes. "Do you even have any money?"

"Uh... Why would you care?" Hidan glared back with his dull violet eyes.

"You're supposed to give the winner of a battle some money." The man explained as though it were obvious. "Don't you know anything about pokemon?"

"Not really." Hidan snapped. "I'm too busy trying to find food to worry about you stuck up assholes."

"So you don't have any money?" The man sighed in disappointment.

"Well... I guess I have some change... You're saying that if I win battles I can get money?" Hidan inquired, digging through his bag.

"Yes. That's one of three reasons to battle." The man huffed.

"What are the other two?" Hidan asked, pulling out a few coins.

"Training your pokemon and, for some saps, meeting new friends." The man held out his hand.

"Hm. Thanks for that information." Hidan grinned then handed the man some pocket change.

As he did this, Bones got up, ramming into the man's back and grabbing his wallet in his teeth as he ran off. Hidan laughed, running after him. The man cursed and then got back on his feet. Jack chased after its master's robbers, following its nose. Up ahead, Hidan was digging some bills out of the wallet while Bones growled and jumped at a nesting hoothoot.

"Shit, Bones, this guy is loaded. No wonder that little puff ball kicked your ass." Hidan cackled, pocketing half of what was in the wallet.

Bones growled at the insult, snapping at him. Hidan whined in complaint, pouting as he nursed his hand. Then, Bones went on alert, growling at some bushes. Jack leaped out, fur bristling in anger. Bones charged the eevee, snapping at it. Hidan got to his feet as the eevee easily dodged the houndour's teeth.

"Bones, howl." Hidan might not have trained houndour but he knew that howling made his houndour feel stronger, more confident.

Jack was hesitant with its attacks, too used to having his owner give commands. It gave the other two an advantage, which they quickly took. Bones lunged at Jack, sinking his fangs into the eevee's tail and tossing it like a toy. Then he rammed into Jack, smirking at it as it shakily got back on its feet. Jack was panting now, wanting to be back at his master's side but also wanting to get his master's wallet back. He opened his mouth, charging up a large shadow ball.

Hidan cursed and ordered Bones to dodge as the ball was released and shot at them. The shadow ball grazed the houndour's side then collided with a tree. Hidan cursed dropping the wallet and running away from the tree. He whistled for Bones and the houndour moved away from the creaky tree. However Jack took no nitice of the danger, snatching the wallet and acting proud of himself. Bones leaped into action, sinking his teeth into Jack's scruff and pulling him away just as the tree toppled.

"Bones! Are you okay!" Hidan shouted from the opposite side of the felled tree.

Bones gave a muffled howl in response. Hidan sighed in relief then told the houndour to return Jack to his owner. The poor eevee had bumped his head and fainted, wallet still clenched tightly in his tiny jaws. Bones did as his partner asked and took off out of the dense trees to the forest path where the man was battling a wild meowth with an ivysaur. After the wild wild meowth was disoriented, he threw a friend ball and returned his ivysaur. He then turned to the houndour with a glare. When he saw his pokemon in its jaws, the man's expression changed.

"What the hell did you do to Jack!" He shouted.

Bones flinched back at the angered shout, setting the eevee down. It was times like this where he wished he could speak with humans in their language. As the man picked up his companion, Bones left, sniffing for his fellow thief. Hidan smiled at Bones, offering him some fresh water and food he had just bought. Once they finished eating and drinking, Hidan stood back up.

"Bones... I think we should do what that man is doing." He said, looking down at his companion. "With the money we earn, we'll be able to buy at least one meal a day." He patted Bones' head. "Let's go train."

* * *

><p>GAH! I really shouldn't have started this nor uploaded it. I have far too much to do but when I need to write, I write what I need.<p>

Anyways, I hope you all like this... there will be yaoi later. And more Naruto characters...


	2. Chapter 1: Gentleman Kakuzu

Hidan walked around Route 7, searching for some pokemon to battle. At his side walked Bones, scanning the tall grasses with narrowed eyes. However a gleam caught his eye and he nudged his partner, pointing out an abandoned, shredded bag. Hidan pat his companion's head then went over to it, searching it curiously. He pulled out a dark sphere first, puzzled by the strange object. He sat back on his heels as he studied it. The houndour nudged him, trying to hurry him along. He sensed a pokemon nearby.

Hidan put the ball in his messenger back then continued digging through the bag. He saw a few game corner coins and pocketed them, figuring they might be useful at some point. The last thing he found was an interesting bracelet. It was shiny and looked to be silver. He slid it on his wrist then stood. Unbeknownst to him, a wild pokemon was perched in a tree, watching. The gleam of moonlight reflecting on the bracelet had put the pokemon in motion. It flapped its wings then swooped in on Hidan, pecking at his wrist.

"Ow, shit!" He cursed, stumbling back, looking at his attacker.

Bones growled, jumping in front of his partner as the murkrow circled around for another dive. It easily dodged Bones' snapping jaws, landing on Hidan's arm. It continued to peck, cawing in annoyance as the bracelet refused to come off. Hidan was panicking slightly, unable to give his houndour commands—not that it stopped Bones from attacking. Hidan shouted as an intense heat hit him. The murkrow had also dodged that.

"Watch it Bones!" Hidan snapped, wincing.

Bones whined, ears back in apologetic embarrassment. Meanwhile, the murkrow had found its way into Hidan's messenger bag, stealing away his coin purse. Hidan growled at it snatching the purse back then reached into his bag for something to throw at the annoying wild pokemon. His fingers closed around the black ball and he pulled it out. As murkrow dove for another go, Hidan pulled back his arm and then threw the ball. It smacked the bird-like pokemon on the beak, stopping it.

Hidan laughter abruptly stopped when the ball opened itself, sending out a weird aura to wrap around the murkrow. Bones came to his partner's side, watching with its head tilted as the murkrow disappeared inside the ball. It dropped to the ground and then began to rock back and forth, making an odd sound when the rocking stopped. The two bewildered friends looked to each other then approached the strange ball.

"What the fuck just happened, Bones?" Hidan inquired, picking up the ball.

He examined it, noticing that a circular button was on it. He pressed it and watched it shrink. He pressed again and it grew. Again he looked to his houndour then tossed the ball. It reopened and out came the murkrow. Hidan cursed, expecting it to come for the bracelet. Instead it landed on his shoulder, eying him. Curiously he pet the pokemon, expecting it to take off. It remained.

"Huh... weird..." Hidan looked at the bracelet then at the bird.

He set it on the ground and then removed the silver jewelry. He crouched and put it around the bird pokemon's neck and then sat back on his heels. The murkrow blinked and hopped over to a puddle to look at its reflection. It fluffed its feathers then returned to Hidan's side, nuzzling him.

"You're a pretty girl." Hidan grinned. "I think I'll call you Raven." He pet the bird.

Bones huffed, turning his nose up and away from his partner and the new pokemon. Hidan picked the bird up, setting it on his head and grabbed the ball. He looked at it for awhile then held it up to Raven. She blinked and pecked at it. She vanished inside the ball once more. Hidan made it smaller then set it in his bag. Bones looked at him with his head tilted.

"We're going into town, Bones. I have some questions for Officer Konan..."

–

The street thief headed back to Saffron City, visiting the police officer's house. She looked up from her book as he simply barged in and sighed. Her growlithe growled at the intruder and his houndour but she called him back, getting off her chair.

"What is it now, Hidan? Turning yourself in again?" She sighed.

"No, actually..." Hidan replied, "I have questions for you..."

"Really?" Konan blinked. "What do you want to know?" She continued to appear indifferent while inviting him to sit.

"What is this thing?"He pulled the ball out of his bag.

"That's a pokeball. It's used for catching pokemon. That particular ball is good for caves and night time appearances. A dusk ball. Where did you steal it from?" She demanded.

"I didn't steal it! I found it!" Hidan snapped. "And I think I captured a pokemon too..."

"If you threw it at a pokemon and it stayed inside, yes. That would also make that pokemon yours now... unlike Bones." She looked out the houndour.

"What do you mean, 'unlike Bones'?"

"Well, he's still a wild pokemon which means someone can still take him from you and it would be perfectly legal. Not like you care about the law. A pokeball marks ownership." She explained.

"Oh..." Hidan looked down at Bones. "But Bones won't leave me... We're friends."

"The pokemon in the ball obeys the owner." She replied. "Now if that's all, get out of here."  
>"Wait, where can I get more pokeballs?" Hidan asked as she pushed him to the door.<p>

"The PokeMart, of course. Or a Department store..."

"Thanks." Hidan grinned, running outside.

"Stay out of trouble!" The officer shouted before shutting her door.

**– TWO YEARS LATER –**

"Raven, use peck!" Hidan commanded.

They were training in Ilex Forest of the Johto region. After Officer Konan had told him the basics of being a pokemon trainer, she had sent him out into the world with the threat of jail should he return. Apparently his thievery was becoming extremely intolerable...

"Come back, Raven." The murkrow had finished her fight with a trainer's bug pokemon and flew back to nest on her trainer's head. "Thanks for the battle, kid."

He took his reward money from winning the fight and took off deeper into the forest. He had been in the forest for almost as long as the bug catchers and felt he knew the woods fairly well. He would sometimes help traveling trainers through the forest for a little reward like food or money. When he saw a gentleman enter the woods, he grinned, preparing to offer help. However the man needed none as a wild weedle was blown away by his venasaur's razor leaf.

Hidan decided it best to keep away and hid in the trees, observing the man as he grew curious. Bones however seemed bored and nudged Hidan a few times. Raven rolled her eyes and fluttered off Hidan's head, pecking Bones'. The houndour growled and snapped at her but she was just barely out of reach, teasing him. Hidan was too interested in the strong trainer that his pokemon and their sudden quarrel went unnoticed. Until Bones chased Raven out in front of the gentleman. The man stopped and eyed Bones curiously.

"A houndour in Ilex forest?" The man mused, going through his pocket. "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to catch another... A male for my female..."

The man motioned to his venasaur and she took a step towards Bones and Raven, shaking the ground slightly. Hidan's eyes widened, running to his pokemon's side. Raven flew to his head and Bones hid behind his leg, whimpering. The other trainer sighed in disappointment and returned his venasaur to her pokeball. Hidan sighed in relief.

"You need to watch your pokemon. There are thieves that wouldn't hesitate to steal them." The man warned.

"Why would someone want to steal someone's pokemon?" Hidan inquired, returning Raven to her dusk ball.

"I don't know..." He eyed the houndour again. "Aren't you going to return that one too?"

"I uh... can't..." He murmured.

"Why not?" The gentleman raised his brow in question.

"None of your damn business man. Look, why is someone with your skill here in Ilex forest anyways?" Hidan huffed.

"None of your business." The scarred man smirked, brushing past Hidan to continue through the forest.

Hidan huffed, following him. Bones tilted his head and then followed him, eying the new man suspiciously. He smelled familiar and he rarely ever forgot a scent. The man had also felt a sense of deja vu but pretended to ignore the youth behind him. They made it half way through the forest when three weedle crossed their path. Hidan smirked and reached for his dusk ball. The man passed the weedle though and approached the Goldenrod end of the Ilex Forest. Hidan ground his teeth and followed, curiosity getting the better of him.

They entered the building between Ilex and Route 34 and the man sighed in annoyance, turning to face Hidan. The twenty year old appeared defiant, arms crossed. The man rolled his eyes and demanded to know what Hidan wanted from him.

"What's your name?" Hidan replied.

"Kakuzu. Yours?" He sighed.

"Hidan. So what business do you have in Goldenrod?"

"I have no business in that shit hole. My interest is in Route 34's daycare." Kakuzu growled.

"Oh. You left some pokemon with Granny?"

Whilst he had been wreaking havoc in Goldenrod, he had met the couple running the daycare. They had bought him food after he returned what he had stolen from the department store. Since that day he had been practically living in the daycare with them. Although he still spent most of his time in Ilex Forest so never had the chance to see the couple's clients and their pokemon that they bring to the daycare.

"Granny? I wasn't aware they had children let alone grandchildren... and you are certainly no child." Kakuzu murmured, exiting the building.

"You could say I'm adopted." He smirked, following the man once more.

When they reached the daycare, Hidan prepared to enter. However he saw Kakuzu approach the old man instead and stopped, watching curiously. He was handed a brown and cream colored egg. After he had the egg secure, he entered the daycare with Hidan. The old lady was sitting behind the counter as usual, snoozing as she waited for trainers and breeders. Bones howled, waking her up with a start. She saw Kakuzu and the egg and smiled, greeting him.

"You come back for Jack?" She inquired, opening a ledger.

"And Jolt." He replied, setting his briefcase on the counter.

"Of course. That will be 600."

She smiled and then disappeared into the garden to fetch the pokemon. While she was gone, Kakuzu pulled money out of his briefcase to pay her. Hidan's jaw dropped to see how much the man had on him. He had not thought it was possible to have so much money. By the time granny had returned, Kakuzu had closed his briefcase. She set a jolteon on the counter first. Hidan only recognized the pokemon because he had seen a trainer pass through Saffron city with it once. However the second pokemon he did not recognize.

It looked a lot like a jolteon only its fur was smooth and lavender. It also had a long, smooth tail that split at the end. Its eyes were also big and blue-violet and it had a peculiar, shiny red gem on its forehead. Kakuzu thanked the woman and paid her and then put the jolteon in its pokeball. However he put the second pokemon down on the ground, leaving it outside. He smiled and went to the computer system that Hidan had always seen people using. This time he felt comfortable snooping over a trainer's shoulder; something the old lady noticed.

He watched the man put the pokeball containing his jolteon in a slot in the computer. Then the ball was absorbed by a light and disappeared. Moments later Kakuzu had began typing and searching on the system and a second pokeball appeared in place of the first. Hidan was intrigued by its design though. It was pink and had a heart on it. Hidan tried to hold in a snicker but the man heard, grabbing the ball before glaring at the young man.

"What kinda ball is that?" He asked.

"It's a love ball. Made by Kurt in Azalea town." He replied gruffly, pocketing the pokeball.

"Never heard of him." Hidan huffed.

"Jeez kid, don't you know anything?" Kakuzu sighed.

"He's from Saffron City... apparently that's the only other city besides Goldenrod that's he has seen." The daycare lady explained sadly.

"Saffron in Kanto? That's far away from here. How did he get here without visiting other cities?" Kakuzu eyed the poorly dressed trainer.

"The police officer there got ticked off at me for stealing and bought me a train pass so I could get out of their city." Hidan scoffed.

"Wait... you're a thief from Saffron?" Kakuzu blinked, glaring hard at the houndour.

"I don't steal no more." He pointed out then muttered under his breath, "At least not as much."

"We set him straight, Kakuzu-san." The daycare lady assured her customer. "But perhaps you could help him further..."

"What do you mean?" The gentleman demanded.

"Well, my husband and I are too old to accompany him on his journey and explain how things are. But he can't stay in one place forever. He never got the chance to go on a journey when he was younger and he doesn't deserve that—no trainer does."

"I can take care of myself, granny." Hidan blushed slightly, looking away.

"Please Kakuzu. I am asking you. I know you better than any other trainer... I trust you to look after him like you look after your pokemon..." She begged. "Take him with you."

"Would I get a discount...?" He replied, weighing the pros and cons to taking Hidan.

"If you want it." She nodded. "You come here often enough." She smiled, offering her hand, "Do we have a deal then?"

"Yes... I think we do." He nodded and shook her hand.

"Oh great..." Hidan sighed, shaking his head with Bones, "A babysitter..."

* * *

><p>Yay! Now it's going to get good... I hope. xD Romance is bound to occur now but I'm not saying who with who~<p>

Wonder where Hidan and Kakuzu are going to go or if the two will even get along... And what is in that egg? And who's that (lavender) pokemon! Guess you have to wait for the next exciting episode of Akatsumon! (Lawl. Who else misses that narrator dude from the original eps? Good times, good times... -gets lost in reminiscence-)


	3. Chapter 2: Officer Itachi

"Would you quit bothering our best customer, Hidan..." The old man sighed as Hidan and Kakuzu finally exited the daycare.

"Granny said he had to take me with him." Hidan replied.

"Is this true? You agreed, Kakuzu?" The man eyed Kakuzu.

"Unfortunately..." He replied with a dull sigh.

"I'm sorry my wife troubled you. How about you stay for dinner then. On us." He laughed, pulling the two men back inside.

While the old couple worked on preparing the dinner, Hidan and Kakuzu had some time alone out in the yard where the pokemon played. Kakuzu's lavender pokemon stayed by his side while Bones took off to investigate the other pokemon. Hidan was staring hard at the pokemon and finally asked.

"So what kinda pokemon is she?" Claws raked themselves down his face. "OW! Fuck!"

"Jack is an espeon. A male espeon." Kakuzu replied, pulling out a strange electronic device.

"What's that?" Hidan blinked, holding his face and glaring at the espeon.

"It's a gift from my uncle... it's like a pokedex mixed with a pokenav. I called it Navex back when I just started my journey." He replied.

"A what mixed with a what?" Hidan scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Look kid... where the hell are you from?" Kakuzu demanded in aggravation.

"Saffron."

"Before that."

"I dunno... all I have from my time before being abandoned I've lost or forgotten." Hidan shrugged.

"That's very unusual." The older man mumbled. "You know you and your houndour robbed me once..."

"What? Seriously? I don't remember..." He frowned, "I've robbed a lot of people in my life here..."

"Well, I remember that it was your first battle." He growled, "And while you were asking me questions, your houndour," he looked to his side, finding Bones' muzzle digging through his pocket, "was pickpocketing me like he is now." He growled.

"Oh you. I remember that you had that one brown puffball. Really strong for such a little thing too..."

Kakuzu's espeon's fur bristled as he watched the houndour root around in his master's pocket. He was quick to ram into Bones, glaring. Once his master was safe from being robbed, it took another attitude towards the dark pokemon, smirking at him. Bones blinked in confusion, tilting his head in question. Jack padded gracefully over to him and ran his split tail under his orange jaw. The surprised houndour blushed, feeling his body freeze. The espeon smelled very familiar to him. Before he could get a good scent from him, Kakuzu whistled and the espeon was gone, back at his master's side.

"Jack is level 57 now." Kakuzu informed Hidan, petting his pokemon. "What about your Bones?"

"I don't know." Hidan shrugged, letting his companion settle on his lap.

"I'll talk to my uncle about getting you something..." Kakuzu sighed, pulling out Navex and holding it up to Bones. "He's level 21."

"Sweet! Can you do that with Raven too?" Hidan grinned, fishing out his dusk ball.

"Fine."

Hidan let Raven out of her pokeball, watching her fluff her feathers and stretch. She nudged against her trainer then looked to the stranger. Her eyes locked on the shiny metal in Kakuzu's hand and pecked at it. The man shouted in protest, pulling it away. The flying pokemon's eyes narrowed and she flew above him, swiping his hat off his head. Hidan snickered and held up his arm for her to perch on.

"Sorry, she takes after me..." He apologized with a laugh, taking the hat from her.

"Well, she's level eighteen..." He grumbled, snatching the hat back.

The couple called for the two men and they got up, going to the door. Before reaching the door however, Kakuzu turned around, pulling out four pokeballs. He tossed them into the yard, letting out his pokemon as Hidan retreated inside. Kakuzu followed after assuring they were all comfortable. Jack and Bones were the only two that entered the daycare building with the trainers. The dinner was uneventful as Kakuzu was apparently a silent gentleman and Hidan was stuffing his mouth. Finally the old man sparked some conversation.

"So Kakuzu... who's that egg for this time?" he pointed to the brown and cream egg.

"That Goldenrod police officer that guards this area at night. He wants a new fiery addition to his team." He answered, wiping his mouth. "He's a close friend of my friend."

"Itachi's a nice boy." The old lady smiled.

"Tch. Asshole's busted my ass one time too many to be on my good side." Hidan scoffed.

"Language, young man!" The couple snapped.

That night, Hidan and Kakuzu prepared to leave. The latter was returning his pokemon to his pockets and the former was catching some last minute sleep with Bones. Kakuzu considered sneaking out but decided against it. He took far more pleasure in having Jack wake them up rudely with a swift attack. Hidan nearly woke the entire daycare with his outraged cry and Bones nearly caused a nasty fire. Once the older man had calmed the twenty year old down, they went back out to Route 34.

Jack led them to the entrance of Goldenrod city, turning as a flashlight shone on his fur. Bones growled lowly, looking to the source of the light. It was a police officer—the one Kakuzu was looking for. However he seemed intent on picking a fight with Hidan as he sent his growlithe to attack Jack. However the espeon dodged neatly, seeming offended as he landed at Kakuzu's side, tail bristling.

"You two shouldn't be out so late. Especially you, thief." Itachi addressed Hidan with an indifferent tone, not noticing Kakuzu.

"Screw you, Itachi! I can do whatever the hell I want!" Hidan scowled, pulling out his dusk ball.

Itachi smirked and also reached for a pokeball, calling back the growlithe. Kakuzu groaned as a battle broke out and two murkrow made their way out. He pulled out Navex, checking the stats of each. It would not take very long since Itachi's murkrow was seven levels higher than Raven. It took only a night shade and a wing attack to take her down. Hidan pouted when this happened and returned Raven to her dusk ball while Itachi did the same.  
>"Looks like I win again, thief." He smirked. "One more and I'll be hauling you off to jail."<p>

"Itachi, I'm here to inquire about the egg Kisame purchased for you." Kakuzu cleared his throat, getting attention from the two enemies.

"Oh. That was faster than I expected." Itachi blinked, approaching the man to examine the egg.

"My pokemon are quite experienced so of course it was easy for them to reproduce faster and better than others." Kakuzu boasted.

"Yes. Thank you." The officer dipped his head in thanks and gently took the egg from his arms. "Do you know where Kisame might be? I haven't heard from him in awhile."

"We'll find out then Tina returns." Kakuzu replied, looking up at the dark sky.

"Who's Tina?" Hidan inquired, also looking up.

"You'll see... but first we need to get some supplied before heading out." The gentleman headed towards the city entrance.

"You can't take that thief to any stores." Itachi said, following the two.

"I'll watch him, Itachi." Kakuzu replied, opening the department store doors.

"This guy is tricky... I'll have to watch him." He sighed, following them inside.

"Suit yourself."

Jack took the lead, head held high with pride. Hidan rolled his eyes at the pokemon while Bones trotted ahead of Jack, sniffing the shelves. His nose then traveled from the shelves to the smell of the espeon's fur. Kakuzu went up to the first floor with his other two traveling companions, leaving the two pokemon behind. Jack smiled at Bones, licking his cheek before bouncing up the steps after his master. The baffled houndour shook his head and ran after him in a less graceful manner.

Kakuzu brought Hidan to the counter, pointing out the different items on display and describing the use of the basic items like medicines and pokeballs. Meanwhile, Itachi looked around for Bones, surprised to find him sitting loyally behind Hidan and Kakuzu. He would usually be the one to snatch things while Hidan talked to the store clerks. He noticed Jack was smirking and smiled slightly, wondering what he had done.

"So potions can heal my pokemon if they get injured?" Hidan repeated, unsure. "Wasn't that what a pokemon center can do?"

"Yes but they come in handy if you can't make it to one or if you're in the middle of a battle..." He explained.

"Oh. That's a lot of money though." Hidan scratched the back of his head.

"I have potions to spare. Now come on. There are three more levels to go through."

They continued up to all of the levels then stopped at the fifth. Kakuzu pulled out his breifcase and Jack's ears perked curiously. It was rare for him to spend his money on anything. Usually it always meant some reward for Jack after a hard battle or a successful breeding at the daycare.

"I'll take TM 70, please." Kakuzu grumbled, handing the man some of his money.

"What's that?" Hidan blinked, staring at the round disk.

"It's a technical machine containing the move Flash." He answered, picking Jack up.

He pulled out a small machine and loaded the disc. He pressed a button, holding the device close to his espeon. There was a sudden flash and his machine powered down. Hidan still appeared confused as Kakuzu set Jack back on the ground. Without a word he continued up to the roof, leaving the other two with no option but to follow. He sent Jack to stand up on the roof railing then looked up at the sky.

"Alright Jack, use flash."

Hidan winced when a blinding light exploded from the espeon, lighting the sky for a brief moment. Slowly the light dimmed so everyone could see again. Jack's eyes and gem were still glowing, illuminating his violet fur. Itachi and Hidan suddenly heard the flapping of wings and looked around. Kakuzu was still staring at something in the sky. This time the other two saw it—a giant dragon pokemon was landing on the department store's roof.

"Hidan, meet Tina, my dragonite." Kakuzu introduced. "You can stop now, Jack, the sun is rising." He added, looking at his beloved espeon.

"You weren't joking..." Itachi gaped, circling the large pokemon, "It really is a dragonite. These are pretty hard to come by."

"She came to me." He replied simply.

He approached her right as she began to rummage through her large messenger bag. Kakuzu took the package she revealed and pulled out a normal pokeball, returning her inside it. He then plopped down on a bench, opening the package. Whatever was inside the other two did not see. He closed the box back up and tucked it under his arm, peeling off a letter that was attached to it. It was pink with a heart on it.

"I believe this is for you, Itachi..." Kakuzu was a little pink in the face as he handed over the letter.

"From Kisame?" Itachi was blushing about as much as him, "Usually he sends me bubble mail..."

"Maybe he ran out. He must be in Olivine." Kakuzu stated.

"How can you tell that?" Hidan frowned, looking at the mail.

"That's the only place in Johto where you can buy this mail." The officer explained, scanning the letter.

"So what does it say?" Hidan pestered.

"None of your business." The gentleman grumbled, pulling him away from Itachi.

"He wants me to come to Olivine."

Itachi tucked the letter in his bag then headed for the stairs. Kakuzu followed, offering to accompany him to the city. He had business there, apparently. Hidan huffed, already annoyed with being forced to follow the old man around. Before they left Goldenrod for Route 35, Kakuzu pulled out a black and yellow pokeball. Jack's ears went down as he recognized his ball and gave a cute pout.

"Isn't that a luxury ball?" Itachi gasped.

"Yeah. I won it in the lottery. Jack loves it... usually." He sighed, looking at Jack. "What's wrong, Jackie?" The espeon let out a soft cry and looked at Bones and Hidan. "Alright, I'll let you get acquainted with our company. I know you'll take care of yourself." He returned the ball on his chain to his pocket then pat Jack on the head.

"Mind if I let my pokemon out too then?" Itachi inquired, "Bubyi's still like a kid."

"Bubyi?" The other two echoed as Itachi pulled out a green pokeball—a friend ball, letting its tenant out into the world.

The small red and yellow pokemon stretched as it was let free. It then blew a small ember from its beak-like mouth in a yawn and looked at Bones and Jack. He scratched his head with little white talons and waved with his free hand.

"Who's that pokemon?"

* * *

><p>Lol, yes. I seriously just ended it at that. XD<p>

Yay! Itachi's joining the group!

SO again I ask, Who's that pokemon? What IS in that egg? Who is Kisame? Will they make it to Olivine? Find out in the next chapter of Akatsumon!

Also, I decided to try and upload a chapter every other day at the least. I have finals next week and will inform you of any schedule change. For more Akatsumon fun, visit my dA gallery's Akatsumon Folder!

**RESPONSE TO AMAYA'S REVIEW:** Some pokemon characters will be popping up (i.e. Bill). I think the gym leaders will be the same as in the games too... Hope this was what you wanted to hear.


	4. Chapter 3: Fire, Bugs, and Legends OH MY

"That's a magby, moron." Kakuzu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hidan glared for a brief minute then sat on a nearby bench, searching his bag. After a few minutes he pulled out an old and ratty book. Itachi and Kakuzu exchanged a glance and waited for an explanation. Hidan dusted off the cover and began flipping through pages. His traveling companions continued waiting.

"This is the only thing I have that tells me about pokemon." He grumbled, showing them a crudely drawn picture of a magmar. "I found it in the daycare couple's stuff."

"Let me see..." Kakuzu snatched the book and started to flip through the horribly illustrated pages.

"While you're doing that, I'm going to send a flame mail to Kisame." Itachi sighed, pulling out another pokeball.

"This is awful and extremely outdated." The gentleman scoffed.

"No shit. I got it from the _old_ daycare couple." Hidan drawled, rolling his eyes.

Hidan glanced over to Itachi, eyes widening slightly as he saw a murkrow. He looked down at his dusk ball then back to Itachi. He gave the bird a red letter and raised his arm. It took off into the sky and Hidan got to his feet.

"Did you give that murkrow a nickname?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah. His name is Yamikarasu." He answered.

"Yamikratsu?" Hidan frowned, trying to repeat the name.

"Ya-mi-ka-ra-su." He enunciated.

"Hidan, if this is the only resource you got, how do you know about the newer generation? Like murkrow and houndour?" Kakuzu demanded, handing the burglar his book.

"They were major pests back in Saffron. Everyone complained about them. That and I know some pokemon and their names... just not pokemon like Tina, Jack, and Booby."

"It's Bubyi!" Itachi snapped, picking up his magby.

"Jeez, sorry. I was joking." The burglar sighed, reaching over to pet the live coal pokemon, quickly yanking it back. "Ow! It's burning up!"

"He feels fine to me... I'd be more worried if he wasn't hot." The officer blinked, resting his chin on his pokemon's head.

"What level is he?" Kakuzu inquired, looking intently at the baby pokemon.

"He's 28. I'm still hesitant to let him evolve..." Itachi trailed off.

"I take it he evolves into this red and orange blob?" Hidan pointed to his book's illustration of a magmar.

"Yes. Very good, Hidan." Kakuzu mocked, patting his head.

Hidan snapped at the hand and after a short bicker they decided to continue their journey. They still had a long way to travel. At the end of Route 35 was the National Park. Hidan had gone once or twice with the daycare couple so the more experienced trainers did not need to explain it. However when they entered the building, they saw the Bug-Catching Contest was that day. Kakuzu had no interest in the contest but Hidan was very eager to participate.

Even Itachi expressed some interest in the contest. They went to the event director and decided to enter the contest without Kakuzu's consent on the matter. He was going to have to wait for them. Before Hidan and Itachi went out, Kakuzu had decided to participate as well. He pulled out his love ball, letting out his meowth.

"Gem is going to be my chosen pokemon for this competition." He informed the event director.

"Very good, you three may enter. I will hold onto the rest of your parties. Remember that you can keep the last pokemon you catch. Here are your sports balls."

The trio accepted the pokeballs and then entered the park area. Kakuzu led the way to the tall grass, keeping his meowth in front. Behind him Hidan and Raven were looking around for bug pokemon. Itachi had already branched off with a vulpix, searching away from other competitors. Meanwhile, inside the park entrance building, Jack was enjoying a peaceful nap. Bones, on the other hand, could not stop pacing, glancing at the espeon and his shimmering coat. Itachi's magby watched with mild curiosity as the pacing stopped and one of Jack's eyes opened.

"_Is there something bothering you, hound?_" Jack inquired.

"_Why does he always use that stupid ass bird to fight instead of me?_" Bones snapped moodily, sitting down in from of the espeon's corner.

"_I'm sure he has a good reason. Master is very smart and knows which of us is best for every job he has for us._" Jack smiled.

"_Jeez, you sure like that fancy human a lot._" Bones huffed hotly.

"_He hatched me from an egg and I can sense he loves me._" He replied, sitting up. "_Of course I expect him to want something from me in turn._"

"_Like what?_" The dark fire pokemon tilted his head curiously.

"_For breeding purposes and winning his battles._" Jack paused for a moment, "_You know I didn't appreciate you attacking and robbing him like you did those four years ago._"

"_That's history... wait... how do you know about that?_" Hidan's pokemon blinked and started to sniff Jack.  
>"<em>I was that 'little puff ball that kicked your ass'.<em>" The psychic trilled. "_Of course, I forgave you for that after you saved me from getting crushed..._" Jack trailed, looking away to hide a slight blush, "_I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings..._"

"_That's an understatement._" Bones' response came after a long and somewhat awkward pause.

Back in the park, Kakuzu had found a fairly large bug pokemon with a horn on its head. Hidan snuck up behind it with the gentleman and then watched Kakuzu send Gem out to fight. The meowth growled slightly, fur bristling as the pokemon came to stand at its full height. He was twice the size of her and easily weighed far more than her. However she did not back down, waiting for an order.

"Scratch." Kakuzu instructed, fairly calm as he went to stand behind her.

Gem rushed at the pokemon, clawing it once across the face. It stumbled back a bit then glared, rushing forward to tackle her. She easily dodged the heavier pokemon, light on her paws as she jumped on its back to rake her claws down it. When she ended up in front of Kakuzu again, he ordered her to use another move. She mewed then slammed into the bug as hard as she could, knocking it over. Kakuzu then pulled out a sport ball, throwing it at the pokemon.

"That was a heracross, Hidan." Kakuzu said as a warning ring went through the park. "You should try and find a bug before the competition ends... If you need me, I'll be relaxing on those benches."

He did just that, leaving Hidan alone to catch his own bug pokemon. He looked up at Raven and gave a slight nod, letting her lead him to a pokemon. It was rather small so he decided not to catch it. Instead he used it as a training dummy for Raven. Once the wild pokemon had fled, badly wounded, they ran around the park. Finally Hidan came across an interesting bug pokemon. It was like a caterpie or a weedle but it was spiky and red. He had never seen anything like it before and called to raven. She fluttered over, landing on his red hat.

"Raven, check out that pokemon." He said, taking a step towards it.

She clicked her beak and then flew over to the bug pokemon, scaring it quite badly. It used a poorly aimed string shot. Raven's eyes gleamed in annoyance and she stepped towards the bug. Hidan was surprised to find it was around the same height as her. She cawed then began pecking at it. The burglar trainer told her to stop and then pulled out one of the sport balls. He threw it at the spiky bug pokemon and watched the ball rock back and forth. His heart was pounding in his chest. He groaned and cursed as the pokemon burst out of its ball and then rapidly inched away as the final ring sounded.

He went to join Itachi and Kakuzu with his head hung in disappointment. They both let out the pokemon they caught and waited for the judging. Itachi's bug pokemon was far less impressive than Kakuzu's heracross. It was some kind of cocoon with spikes. Despite it's dull appearance though, he seemed proud of his catch. The judge had surprisingly gave him second place after the heracross. The trio returned to the park entrance once the prizes had been awarded and greeted their eager pokemon. Hidan sighed, sitting down to pet Bones, feeling quite disappointed with the competition's results.

Kakuzu and Itachi both headed for the computer in the building that was similar to the one in the daycare and put their catch in the slots. Hidan watched sadly, no longer petting the worried houndour. Bones looked up to find that Raven also looked upset. He whined, nudging Hidan's hand and then began licking it. Jack watched quietly then tugged on Kakuzu's coat tails, pulling him over to the brooding young man. Kakuzu sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"It isn't the end of the world kid, you'll catch another pokemon eventually." He said, "I'm surprised that you found a wurmple though. They're not common here."

"None of the pokemon in there are very common, Kakuzu." Itachi drawled, ruining the moment.

"Tch. I don't like your guys' pity. I'm just peachy." The burglar snapped moodily, getting up. "Are you done with that computer thing?"

"Yeah." Kakuzu replied.

"Have you ever used the computer, Hidan?" Itachi inquired.

"No. I don't know what I would need it for." He shrugged.

"Well, you're only allowed by law to carry six pokemon on you at a time." The officer said, "That's why when you have more than six pokemon, you need to store them somewhere."

"Bill is the one that made the pokemon storage system... I could set up an account for you." Kakuzu offered.

"Nah. I'm clearly not getting more than six pokemon anytime soon."

–

The trio made it through Route 36 without any problems and set up a camp just before Route 37. Hidan seemed reluctant to sleep near anyone but eventually grew too tired to resist. He sat down on the grass and watched Kakuzu and Itachi pull out sleeping bags. Gem had remained out of her pokeball after the contest and lay down with Jack, curling up against his side. Bones watched, feeling rather envious. While Jack groomed Gem, Kakuzu pulled some snacks out of his bag, throwing them to Hidan. Bones' ears quickly perked and his stubby tail thumped on the ground.

"You aren't going to feed him those, are you?"

"So what if I do? He needs to eat too." Hidan replied hotly.

"You should give him pokefood." Kakuzu sighed, digging around in his bag once more.

"Pokemon have their own food?" The burglar frowned, looking at Bones.

"Here." He placed a bowl of hard brown kibble-like food in front of the houndour.

He sniffed it suspiciously then growled, turning away from it. A moment later, a burst of light came from Kakuzu's bag and a pokemon appeared, hopping over to the bowl. The pokemon was fairly large and resembled a gray vertical cocoon. Spikes protruded from the top near its face. Kakuzu quickly grabbed the pokemon, pulling it away from the food.

"No Rocki." He scolded, grabbing a dusk ball. "Return."

"Was that a pupitar?" Itachi spoke up before Hidan could ask.

"Yeah. Caught him when I was on Mt. Silver. He evolved shortly after that..." He explained, holding the dusk ball up.

"Whoa, you made it to Mt. Silver?" Itachi gaped. "Do you have any badges?"

"Of course I do." Kakuzu scoffed, putting away the dusk ball. "I may have started my adventure later than most trainers, but Jack was a splendid partner."

"What other pokemon do you have with you?" Hidan asked curiously, giving Bones the rest of the chips while Jack and Gem helped themselves to the pokefood.

"You want to meet them?"

The gentleman got to his feet and pulled out four small pokeballs which rested between each of his fingers. He quickly and expertly pressed the buttons and tossed them, watching each one burst open to let out his party. First to appear was Sara, his venusaur and Tina the dragonite. Itachi gaped in awe at the sight of the large grass pokemon. The next to appear was the pupitar, Rocki and a newer pokemon that looked much like a blue and cream weasel. Itachi let out a slight squeal and rushed to the weasel-like pokemon, hugging it tight.

"Oh my Arceus! You have a quilava!" He nuzzled the poor pokemon enthusiastically, indifferent when flames shot out of its lower back and head.

"That's Quincy. Professor Elm gave him to me when I arrived in the Johto region." Kakuzu told the excited officer.

"What pokemon do you have, Itachi?" Hidan asked the Goldenrod officer.

"Nothing too impressive compared to these but I haven't been able to train since I became an officer... That and I'm only twenty." Itachi put Quincy down then pulled out his pokeballs, tossing them near Bubyi. "This is Rokon." He pointed to his vulpix. "Then there's my Gadi." The growlithe barked. "And this is my ponyta, Ponita." He motioned to the somewhat small fiery horse.

"Wow..." Hidan looked at his companions' nine pokemon then at his own two pokemon. "Damn... I'm kinda jealous."

"You'll catch your own sooner or later, Hidan." Itachi said with a small smile.

"But I can't... it just doesn't feel right to confine pokemon to those pokeballs..." Hidan frowned, looking at Raven and then Bones.

"Whatever." Kakuzu grumbled, returning his pokemon, save Jack, to their pokeballs. "Just get some rest. We still have a ways to go after all."

"Yeah, you're right." Itachi nodded and returned his pokemon as well, leaving out Bubyi.

After about an hour, Kakuzu and Itachi had fallen asleep. However Hidan remained awake, leaning against a tree with Bones sleeping on his lap and Raven perched on him, also awake. Hidan watched his new companions sleep peacefully, uncertain about why he felt different than usual. He could say he felt happy but he refused to admit it. Raven let out a soft caw, hopping up onto Hidan's shoulder to nuzzle his cheek. He sighed and scratched under her beak.

"Ah Raven... how do you feel about these people, my dear?"

"_I like the one with the shiny chain and pretty hat._" She tweeted.

"Really? I do too." He smiled, closing his eyes. "Good night, Raven. See you in the morning."

–

The next morning, the trio arrived at the first city on their trip to Olivine. Ecruteak City was much different than the busy city of Goldenrod and appeared far more traditional. Kakuzu led the way through the city, stopping at the charred remnants of an old tower. He entered the building once Hidan caught up but Itachi remained behind, impatient to continue the journey. He began to pace outside with his egg, waiting for the two.

"What is this place?" Hidan asked quietly, the eerie vibe was getting to him.

"It was home to some legendary pokemon." He answered, letting Jack take the lead with Bones so he could walk besides Hidan.

"Legendary pokemon?" He inquired.

"Yes... Here..." Kakuzu stopped to pull out Navex, switching it on. "Like this one here, a lugia."

He showed Hidan the image of the giant bird and Hidan froze in place, gazing at the illustration. Kakuzu frowned and flicked Hidan's forehead, snapping him out of his stupor. The burglar shook his head then glared at Kakuzu.

"What did ya do that for?"

"You were freaking me out." He replied simply. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like I've seen that pokemon before... but it didn't look a thing like that. It was much darker..." Hidan trailed then sighed, "Can we go now? This is boring."

"Fine... I can always come back later."

Kakuzu twitched at being bossed around by the kid but kept quiet, calling to Jack. The group left the tower and saw Itachi had stopped pacing, holding the egg up to his ear. Kakuzu headed over, also listening. The two both wore grins on their faces.

"It's going to hatch soon, Itachi." Kakuzu said.

"I can't wait." He smiled, holding the egg closer.

"So what's in the egg..?" Hidan blinked.

"It's going to be an eevee, right Kakuzu?"

"Yeah. Kisame said you wanted a flareon to go with his vaporeon." Kakuzu replied.

"Those are eeveelutions like Jack and jolteon, aren't they?" Hidan murmured, staring at the egg.

"That's right. That egg came from Jack and Jolt so it will have some good moves for sure." Kakuzu boasted, "Just like all the eggs I sell."

"You sell your pokemon's babies?" Hidan frowned, looking at Jack whom stood with his head held high.

"They don't mind." Kakuzu replied with a shrug. "Now let's get going..."

* * *

><p>FILLER! CHAPTER IS FILLER! ... In my opinion, at least... XD<p>

Yeah... I decided last minute to allow Hidan to speak with pokemon...

What are your thoughts on that? Do Kakuzu's pokemon really not care about their eggs? Will the egg hatch and reveal an eevee? Will Kisame and Itachi make out when they reunite? Find out in the next chapter of Akatsumon!

(Lawl. I couldn't upload this last night 'cause I lost internet so I had to upload it a day late, after school. My apologies... But if it helps: This is the longest chapter so far in Akatsumon.)


	5. Chapter 4: Fisherman and the Egg

While traveling to Olivine city, Hidan and his group encountered some trainers eager to battle. They were twin sisters, both clutching pokeballs in their small hands as they begged for a battle. Kakuzu had refused, wanting to get to Olivine to meet with his next customer. However Hidan was in no hurry and agreed to the battle. Itachi joined him, explaining that he had not been able to battle since becoming an officer at Goldenrod. The twins giggled in excitement and put some distance between themselves and their challengers. Kakuzu stood between, deciding to judge the battle.

In no time the twins sent out their pokemon. Two round, pink pokemon came out, presenting themselves in a cute fashion. Hidan bit back a laugh and sent out Raven, making Bones brew in envy once more. The dejected houndour went to Kakuzu's side to observe the fight. The Goldenrod officer sent out his vulpix, Rokon. The air was tense with the looming battle.

"Begin." Kakuzu said calmly, pulling out Navex to observe the battle more closely.

"Gadi, use crunch on jigglypuff!" Itachi was the first to command.

"Raven, peck on cleffairy." Hidan said after him.

"Pound!" The twins shouted together, holding hands.

The battle continued for awhile with Itachi and Hidan dominating, much to Kakuzu's surprise. In the midst of the battle, his pupitar popped out of its ball to observe the battle, rocking as it watched growlithe deliver ember after ember on the jigglypuff until cleffairy got in the way. Raven and Gadi switched targets, attacking the pink pokemon easily. Until the twins gave another command.

"Sing!"

Itachi cursed, trying to get Gadi to attack before they could sing. Unfortunately there were two targets and he had aimed for the wrong one. In no time he was down, sleeping peacefully in the middle of the battlefield. Hidan stopped the cleffairy from using another pound on Gadi, ordering Raven to attack. The jigglypuff took aim at her then began to sing once more. Raven cawed and flew out of the way, cackling mischievously as the attack hit her cleffairy partner. The jigglypuff inhaled deeply, pouting and turned to attack Gadi.

"Peck her now, Raven!" Hidan shouted.

"Jigglypuff, sing!" Their opponent ordered as Raven came within reach.

"Look out, Hidan!" Itachi warned.

"Don't worry about it." He smirked as the pink ball began to sing in Raven's direction.

The singing stopped abruptly as Raven rammed into her, pecking her until she fainted with a weak cry. Gadi continued to snooze but the cleffairy woke up and started to wave her hands back in forth. Itachi and Kakuzu both recognized metronome and briefly explained it to Hidan. The burglar reacted quickly, ordering Raven to peck Gadi. Itachi glared at him, demanding to know what his problem was. However his pokemon was soon up and easily dodged cleffairy's water gun, courtesy metronome.

"Gadi, use crunch!"

The growlithe hesitated at the command but as the cleffairy prepared to attack again, it pounced, biting down hard on the cleffairy. It let out a pained cry and Gadi quickly released it, jumping back, growling. Hidan finished the injured cleffairy off and cheered as the twins sighed at their loss, returning their pokemon. Gadi sat down and howled as he was returned to his own pokeball. Hidan kept Raven out, praising her as she perched on his shoulder.

"I don't get it…" One of the twins began.

"Why didn't sing work on your murkrow?" The other finished.

"An old friend of mine said she had the insomnia ability which means she can't sleep…" He scratched under Raven's beak.

"That's right." Kakuzu nodded, "By the way, both of your pokemon leveled up." He closed Navex and returned it to his pocket.

"Sweet!" Hidan cheered. "Now I can start using Bones again… if he wants to, of course." The houndour blinked and tilted his head.

"Oh… so that's why you've only been using Raven? To get her stronger?" Itachi inquired.

"Yeah. I want them to be pretty even as far as level goes. Bones was bullying Raven almost every time I brought her out and so I decided to get her stronger so she could fight back." He glared halfheartedly at Bones, "You're a tough pokemon but now she is too."

"Itachi…" Kakuzu turned to the officer, "how is it that your growlithe already knows crunch?"

"Oh… it was an egg move, I think… He also knows heat wave." Itachi explained, looking at Gadi's pokeball. "I only use those when they're needed though. He doesn't seem to like using all of his more powerful moves that he had from before I caught him."

"With egg moves like that it's safe to assume he was bred at the daycare then abandoned…" Kakuzu murmured, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Yeah… I asked the couple about Gadi but they couldn't remember very well." He sighed. "I caught Gadi right after I passed the police test. He was my final though…" Itachi returned Gadi to his belt. "We should keep going."

–

It was a short travel to Olivine after they had the double battle. They reached the city right before the sun set. A murkrow sounded from nearby and Itachi and Hidan looked up. Yamikarasu landed gracefully on Itachi's arm, holding a small package in its beak. The officer took it and returned the murkrow to his ball. Hidan blinked, eying the package. Inside was a firestone and a heart mail. Itachi blinked and looked around, letting Bubyi and Rokon out.

"Go find Kisame." He instructed them. "We'll be waiting at the pokemon center."

The two pokemon nodded and took off in the direction Yamikarasu had flown from. Rokon followed Bubyi. The three trainers then headed for the pokemon center. Bubyi and Rokon made their way through the tall grass, the latter sniffing for a familiar scent. When she caught one she took off, Bubyi stumbling after quickly. They came across a man sitting by a patch of water, a fishing rod out in the water. Bubyi jumped, dancing briefly before running out to the man.

A large blue pokemon with a large jaw filled with teeth saw it and gave a loud, terrifying cry. Bubyi froze in his spot, crying out and hiding behind Rokon. The blue fisherman blinked, looking at the direction his pokemon was. When he saw the vulpix and magby he grinned, yanking his pole out of the water. His companion jumped around and ran over, jaws stretched wide. Bubyi cried out, running off in terror.

"Ah! Wait, Bubyi!" The trainer called, chasing after it with Rokon.

They ran until they reached the pokemon center. Itachi was just about to accept his recently healed pokemon when his magby came in crying, clinging to his leg. Startled, he whirled around and found himself face to face with the blue fisherman. His face turned red and he picked Bubyi up, noticing Rokon sit at his legs. Kakuzu, who was using the communication system at the center, turned to see his old friend and got up. Hidan was snoozing on one of the benches though.

"Hey Kisame." Kakuzu greeted, realizing Itachi's tongue was caught in his throat. "I see your totodile has evolved beautifully."

"Ah, Kakuzu!" Kisame grinned, revealing sharp teeth. "So you have been traveling with Itachi."

"T-That's Samehada? But he's so..." Itachi gaped, eying the croconaw. "So big."

"Yeah, I guess he is bigger but that's what evolution does." Kisame laughed, backing up to give the officer more space.

"I know but still, it doesn't surprise me that Bubyi got startled. Samehada was a little intimidating before evolving." Itachi smiled, looking at his magby.

"You still haven't evolved him?" The fisherman frowned, eying the baby pokemon.

"We haven't found much time to train." He admitted.

"You should quit and journey with me." Kisame replied.

"I would... but what if Sasuke comes back?" He looked away.

"Love, Sasuke's never coming back." He sighed.

"How do you know?" The officer snapped.

"I ran into him in Hoenn." He replied. "His elekid is still an elekid and he doesn't have very many pokemon but he's determined to become a great pokemon trainer." Kisame fished around in his pockets, pulling out a photograph. "You would have a better chance of meeting him if you travel with me, love."

Itachi felt his eyes water slightly as he reached for the photo. It was his younger brother alright. He was glaring at the person taking the photo—no doubt it was Kisame—while an elekid sat at his feet. Another pokemon settled by his side. It was a bird pokemon with a forked tail. He held the photo closer and Kisame gave a small smile before turning to face Kakuzu.

"So, what business you got in Olivine? I know you didn't just come to say hi." He laughed.

"There's a convention cruise I needed to catch." Kakuzu glanced back at Hidan. "Unfortunately I had to come early because I got stuck with an orphan."

"You usually love orphans." Kisame laughed.

"Not human orphans. Pokemon eggs are a whole other matter. I can make a profit off those." He scoffed.

"You know, you could have the kid pay you a percentage of what he gets from battles while he's traveling with you." Kisame advised, noticing Bones curled up near Hidan.

"He's not that great at battling. He has hardly any experience." The gentleman scoffed.

"That's not true. Raven was doing better than Gadi." Itachi butted in.

"Only because the kid got lucky." He growled then felt a tug on his pant leg. "What is it, Jack?" He asked in a gentler tone than the one he had been using.

The espeon flicked his forked tail at Bones and Hidan, both of which were scowling at Kakuzu. Apparently they had not been as sleepy as he thought and heard him insult them. Kakuzu groaned and returned the scowl. As the glaring match went on, Kisame slipped outside with Itachi. The two trainers sat on benches and let their starter pokemon play on the ground—if you count running away in terror as playing. Kisame sighed, watching his croconaw chase Bubyi around.

"Maybe he'll be more friendly to Samehada if you evolve him." Kisame advised.

"I know. I only have two more levels to go." Itachi huffed, leaning on the fisherman. "... So what regions have you visited after you left me?"

"Don't say it like that, Itachi." Kisame frowned, petting him, "You gave me permission to travel without you... and it honestly wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."

"Sorry..." There was a brief moment of silence.

"I visited Hoenn first. Then came back. Sent you a letter, and then I went to Sinnoh." He informed him.

"Sinnoh, huh?" Itachi blinked. "That's pretty far from here too."

"Yeah. It took me awhile to make it through the region too." Kisame laughed lightly, "That's why I just stayed with the water."

"I see."

The two continued to talk while the fisherman told the younger tall tales about his journey. In the end, Samehada had given up trying to play with his old friend and returned to his trainer's side. Bubyi had gone back to Itachi's side as well. Inside the pokemon center, Kakuzu had ended the childish glaring contest as he realized Jack was gone. Hidan also noticed that Bones was missing and panicked, looking around. Both pokemon sat by the table where the group had settled, staring intently at the eevee egg. Kakuzu's eyes widened in realization and he hurried out to Itachi and Kisame.

"The egg is hatching." He informed them before leading them back to it.

The egg rocked back and forth, cracking and chipping off its shell. As Itachi approached, Kakuzu pulled Hidan away to give him room and observed from a distance. Jack put his paws up on the table and sniffed the egg curiously. As Kakuzu noticed this he pulled the luxury ball from his coat pocket and returned Jack into it. Bones blinked and looked over at his companion and Kakuzu in confusion. Hidan's expression matched the houndour's.

After he heard something plop though his eyes snapped back to the freshly hatched eevee. It blinked its eyes and shook its head then let out a shrill cry. Itachi smiled and looked at Kisame. The fisherman returned Samehada to his net ball and pulled out a pokeball. Itachi picked the eevee up and dug through his bag for Kisame's package, pulling out the firestone. Kisame let out a blue pokemon Hidan recognized as a vaporeon and Itachi gave the stone to his eevee. In moments the eevee began to glow and transform, evolving into an orange and cream puffball. Hidan blinked, slightly baffled by this pokemon until it shot out a small ember.

"Flareon." He snapped his fingers in realization.

"Yep. Busuta." Itachi nodded, setting his new pokemon down to sniff Kisame's vaporeon. "My newest fire pokemon." He smiled fondly.

"He knows covet and endure." Kakuzu informed him, scanning the flareon with Navex.

"Good." Itachi nodded and pulled out a pokeball. "I expected nothing less from you, Kakuzu." He pressed the button, watching the flareon disappear inside.

The gentleman grinned and tipped his hat in response with a curt 'thank you'. Hidan rolled his eyes at his 'guardian's sudden behavior change and went back to lounge on the benches. Once Kakuzu had finished conversing with his friends, he went to one of the communication booths near Hidan. He sat down and then proceeded to phone someone. Curious, Hidan got up, looking over the man's shoulder from a distance. Kisame and Itachi had once again retreated to the pokemon center's yard, this time with their eeveelutions at their side.

"So Itachi, will you come with me?" Kisame asked the officer, staring out at the docks.

"Kisame, I really don't know if I should... I have a responsibility-"

"Itachi, I can't live without you. I've sailed across many miles of water yet I still can't get away from you. You're in my heart... forever..." He confessed, grabbing Itachi's hands in his own. "Don't be afraid, love."

"I'm not afraid. I'm simply worried about Sasuke." Itachi murmured.

"Don't be! His elekid creamed Samehada and Harag!" The fisherman cried out in frustration. "I didn't want to tell you this... but your brother still blames and hates you, Itachi."

"I... I know." He looked down sadly and a blue hand gently pulled his face back up.

"He's not coming home anytime soon. He's still in the Hoenn region. If you want to see him that badly, then we can search for him there. I'll even help you." Kisame offered.

"Alright..." Itachi blushed and leaned closer to the large male. "I'll go with you."

"Thank you..." Kisame crushed his lover in a tight ursaring hug.

"Ow..."

–

"So who you callin'?" Hidan asked, poking Kakuzu.

"My uncle."

"Why?"

"You'll find out. Now buzz off." The man growled.

"No way!" Hidan protested as someone finally answered Kakuzu's call.

"Hey there Kakuzu." A scholarly looking man said. "How's Jack?"

"He's fine. Listen, are you still catching that cruise in Olivine?" Kakuzu asked of the man.

"I can't make it. Something urgent came up. Sorry." The man apologized.

"Well could you send your ticket to Olivine if I sent Tina to pick it up?"

"Your dragonite? Of course! I would love to have the chance to study her again!" He beamed.

"Just don't hurt her..." Kakuzu grumbled, fishing out Tina's pokeball to place on a teleportation platform. I'll send her to you now. Just give her the ticket and send her back before the cruise leaves in two days."

"Can do, my nephew." The man replied. "Don't forget though. Once you reach Hoenn, hand Lanette my upgrade for the storage boxes. She lives around Fallarbor Town, Route 114."

"Alright." Kakuzu then pressed a button, sending Tina away to the strange man's place.

"So who was that?"

* * *

><p>Dude. Whoever guesses who Kakuzu's uncle correctly is deserving of some sort of reward... So with that I conclude this short chapter with this:<p>

Who is Kakuzu's uncle? When will more Akatsuki show up? Will Itachi meet his brother? Will we ever get a make out scene? Find out an answer to one of these questions in the next chapter of Akatsumon!


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome to the Cruise

"I'm going to go battle some pokemon in the area. See you when the sun goes down." Hidan slung his bag over his shoulder, getting ready to leave the pokemon center.

"Wait for me, I need to get used to battling before I leave for Sinnoh with Kisame." Itachi said, grabbing his pokeballs and his police cap.

"We'll leave after the cruise does." Kisame informed his friends.

Itachi nodded in acknowledgment then left with Hidan for training. The two trained until sunset then returned to the shack Kisame was staying in. Jack and Mooi, Kisame's vaporeon, were both playing around in the main room while their trainers ate at the table watching. Bones ran to join them along with Bubyi. The magby's trainer smiled and easily slid into the fisherman's lap. Kisame laughed and put down his food to hold his lover by the waist.

"How was training?" Kisame inquired.

"Bubyi advanced a level and Busuta grew three." Itachi replied, sipping from Kisame's drink.

"That's somewhat impressive." Kakuzu murmured.

Hidan settled down on the couch, watching his new acquaintances eat and talk. Bones was the first to notice his trainer's sullen face and trotted over with Jack close behind him. The gentleman's espeon could hear the thief's stomach rumble and jumped onto the loveseat. Bones rolled his eyes at him and licked Hidan's hand. Jack called out to Kakuzu whom looked up from his half finished dinner in slight alarm. When he saw that Jack was fine and perched on Hidan's lap, he sighed and got up.

Jack jumped back down and resumed playing with his other eeveelution companions. Kakuzu handed Hidan his plate and went back to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. After that he went outside without Jack.

"Where are you going?" Hidan demanded, a little too late.

"Probably some night time training." Kisame replied. "He used to travel by night to try and evolve Jack into an umbreon."

"Really? How come it didn't work, Jack?" Hidan asked to the espeon with his mouth full.

"_He let me choose in the end. He put all the evolution stones in front of me and traveled both at night and day when I declined those stones._" He replied.

"I don't know why." Kisame said while Jack had answered.

Hidan blinked and leaned back on the loveseat, petting Bones. He took a moment to process what Jack had told him and concluded that Kakuzu clearly loved his pokemon. Even though he had wanted an umbreon he gave his starter the choice to evolve. A second thought then came to Hidan. He sat up straight once more and looked to the sun pokemon. He met his glance with a look just as questioning.

"Why did you become an espeon and not an umbreon?" Hidan looked at his umbreon themed messenger bag. "Umbreons are much cooler looking than espeons, no offense..."

"_I'd rather not answer that now._" He replied with a slightly embarrassed glance in Bones' direction.

"Huh..." Hidan frowned then laid out on the couch. "Whatever. I'm crashing on your couch, Kisame." His yawn was interrupted by a grunt as Bones plopped down on his stomach.

"Alright. Good night... we'll be out on my boat. Kakuzu can have this shack's bed for the night." Kisame answered, pulling Itachi to the boat.

The couple made their way to the docks and headed for a fair sized boat. Kisame went aboard first then helped Itachi on deck. He then led his lover to a roomy space below deck. Itachi smiled and plopped down on the bed, watching Kisame change into more comfortable attire. The fisherman smiled slightly and threw Itachi one of his shirts. Once both were half naked, they returned to relax on the bed.

"Itachi, what's the deal with that kid traveling with Kakuzu?" Kisame inquired.

"Well he's an orphan and a thief that I've battled against a few times... lived with the daycare couple... came from Saffron..." He listed off, tracing Kisame's abdomen muscles with his finger.

"I was actually wondering more about his personality and relationship to Kakuzu." He chuckled.

"Oh. Kakuzu was forced to take Hidan with him, apparently." He shrugged. "He says its a burden but he hasn't done anything I expected him to do. You've told me how cold he can be."

"Yeah. I had wanted to travel with him once when we first battle but he insulted me and said I would slow him down." Kisame laughed and continued, "We kept bumping into each other though so that's why you could call us friends."

"I see... well, he certainly has been helpful to Hidan." Itachi informed him.

"Yeah..." Kisame yawned and then pulled Itachi closer. "We should rest now."

Meanwhile, on Route 38, Kakuzu battled his way through the short grass, easily taking down the weak wild pokemon with Quincy. The quilava stopped after awhile, turning to Kakuzu for further demands. However her trainer's attention was elsewhere. She pouted and bounced over, nuzzling his hand. He looked down at her briefly then returned his gaze to the skies. Quincy's gaze followed his.

"Night time is the best time." He murmured. "Let's head back. You've gone up two levels and it will be morning soon. Return."

–

Tina returned to Kakuzu the following afternoon, a package in her claws. He groaned as he saw a pokeball inside, putting it into the computer without seeing the ball's resident. He kept the letter enclosed with the pokemon and grabbed Hidan's arm, heading for the docks. They approached a large cruise ship and presented tickets to board. Before getting to the plank, Kakuzu pulled Hidan aside.

"Now listen here, Hidan." He hissed, "You better be on your best behavior for this cruise. If not then I'll throw you out to sea without a water pokemon to help."

"Okay, jeez..." Hidan grumbled, brushing past Kakuzu, "Where am I sleeping?"

"We're in the cabin on the second floor... three rooms down that way." Kakuzu pointed to the right side of the boat.

"Which side?"

"The side with the windows." He rolled his eyes.

They headed up the flight of stairs and arrived at their cabin just as the ship horn blew, signaling departure. Kakuzu double checked the room number and then entered. Bones ran inside, nearly knocking the gentleman off his feet. Hidan snickered and followed after Bones, plopping down on the left bed. Kakuzu rolled his eyes at their immaturity and settled for the right bed, setting his bag on the table. Hidan did the same with his own bag. Before boarding the cruise ship, Kakuzu had bought the younger trainer an affordable yet formal outfit. He complained of discomfort and quickly unbuttoned the shirt before flopping back down on his bed.

"I'm going to go look around the ship. I'll be back." Kakuzu grabbed three of his pokemon and then left him alone once more.

"Tch. Oi Bones, you hungry?"

–

After Kakuzu and Hidan explored the ship, they met again in the food area. However while Hidan's interests were in the food, Kakuzu's was in the battles. Hidan was confused about why the gentleman was fighting another when he had been ordered to be on his best behavior. Looking around, he noticed several other trainers looking on. A poster behind the food table caught his eye and he voiced his surprise. The cruise was hosting a battle competition.

Hidan grabbed some food and scratched behind Bones' ears, leading him to a table at the edge of the makeshift battlefield. Kakuzu was going with his quilava against a vulpix. Hidan watched in interest as the foe's vulpix went flying with a tackle. Quincy gave a small smirk, getting on her hind feet to get a better view of her opponent. The man judging the battle declared Kakuzu a winner and the gentleman gladly accepted the other trainer's money. While he moved away to let two other trainers spar, he thumbed through the money.

"Oi, how come you didn't tell me about the battle competition, greedy bastard?" Hidan drawled when Kakuzu got close enough.

"Jeez Hidan!" The man jumped, "What are you doing out of our cabin?"

"I got hungry and bored." He shrugged.

"You could have at least buttoned your shirt up..." Kakuzu grumbled, glaring at the exposed half of Hidan's torso.

"Tch. I want to battle for money too." Hidan scowled.

"No way. You got to have money to make money." Kakuzu rolled his eyes and joined Hidan at the table, not minding when Quincy slid into his lap.

"Then let me borrow some of yours." Hidan proposed.

"I'd rather die." He growled lowly.

"Jeez man... Chill." Hidan frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you're weak." He shrugged, "Too weak for these trainers."

"Asshole!" Hidan snapped, getting up. "I'll show you who's weak. Let's battle!"

"You're kidding..." Kakuzu blanched.

"Not in the least." He replied, clenching his fist.

"Fine... But first you have to offer me something if not money." Kakuzu smirked. "You have until the end of the trip to beat me in a battle."

"You're on. Start saying good bye to your money, old man."

Hidan sneered before turning on heel to return to his bed. Once he got there, he let out Raven. The murkrow let out a caw and nuzzled up to him. He smiled breifly then gently pushed her back. She turned to Bones, pecking his head before settling on top of it. The houndour growled but was silenced as Hidan moved to Kakuzu's three abandoned pokeballs.

"First thing's first. We're going to find out who Kakuzu's using." He tossed the first pokeball, regretting it as the giant venasaur nearly crushed his own pokemon. "Okay. Good thing it's not her."

He quickly returned her and chose another pokeball. This time Bones and Raven took cover under the beds as Tina popped out, an annoyed look on her face upon realizing her owner was no where to be seen. She glared at Hidan while he returned her and chose a second pokeball. He chanted under his breath, hoping it would be Jack that pops out. The two that already showed were Kakuzu's strongest after the espeon. He tossed the pokeball and out popped Gem, much to his disappointment.

"Well, we're screwed..." He sighed.

"_Good to know you believe in us._" Bones scoffed sarcastically.

"_I think I agree with him though..._" Raven replied.

"Kakuzu has more experience and Jack has been with him longest." Hidan sighed. "Bones, you're only level twenty one and Jack is double that."

"_So what are you going to do? Back down and show him your balls?_" Bones growled.

"What?" Hidan and Raven blushed, giving him an odd look.

"_What? When I get beat I roll over... That shows them my weakness._" Bones blinked.

"Your balls?" Hidan slapped his bright red face.

"_I suppose belly and throat get shown too... but I like my balls most._"

"_Typical male houndour._" Raven scoffed.

"Enough you two." Hidan rolled his eyes. "I'll fight him... but I got to bet something that I'm willing to lose."

"_Virginity?_" Bones tilted his head.

"What the hell!" Hidan blushed even further.

"_Must be mating season._" Raven rolled her eyes.

"... Okay then." Hidan sighed, "I'll just tell him I'll behave better."

"_I don't think that will be enough._" Raven blinked. "_That man is greedy._"

"_How about if you lose, you go home?_" Bones suggested.

"But-"

"_Not like you like the asshole anyways. He's mean and scary._" Bones whined.

"Do you really feel that way?" Hidan frowned and his two pokemon nodded. "Then I guess that's okay."

Later, as night fell, Kakuzu finally returned to the cabin. He stretched and yawned, setting his three pokemon in a machine where they could rest and heal themselves. Hidan lay on his own bed, watching quietly. Bones slept on his legs, snoring softly. Kakuzu had thought that they were both asleep and slowly pulled of his vest, shoes and socks, tie, and hat.

"Why don't you sleep nude like normal people?" Hidan inquired.

"I beg your pardon?" Kakuzu flushed glaring at Hidan. "You sleep nude?"

"I'm wearing my boxers." He scoffed and sat up. "Were you serious about that battle?"

"Depends on what you have to offer." Kakuzu replied.

"... If I can't beat you by the end of the cruise then I will part ways with you when we reach the docks..." He glared.

"I suppose that's good enough, kid." He grinned. "It was nice knowing you."

"Asshole..." Hidan muttered.

* * *

><p>I apologize for the delay and a short chapter. However I leave you with the following:<p>

Will Hidan beat Kakuzu? What will happen next?

Guess we have to wait until I can come up with an answer for that...

* * *

><p>Any of you familiar with my Valentine's Day Challenges? Well that time is right around the corner so if you'd like to help inspire some of the oneshots, leave me a message and I'll see what I can do!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Go, Midnight!

The cruise was nearly over and so far, Hidan had lost all three battles he started with Kakuzu. He was currently in a fourth and it was the same as the previous three battles. Hidan would send out Bones and he would send out Quincy. She would put up a fight and one time, they almost beat her, but only because Kakuzu was 'playing' with them. Hidan lowly growled, returning Raven to her dusk ball as she fell to the deck. The gentleman gave a small smirk and returned Quincy.

"Better luck next time." He said before heading into the crowd.

Their battles had caught quite a bit of attention after the second battle. One person in the audience had watched them with the most evident interest. As Hidan stormed away from his traveling companion, the stranger followed him, a dark pokemon at his heels. This did not go unnoticed by Hidan or his houndour, though. He stopped just outside his room and turned to the blond with his hands on his hips. Just as he was about to say something, he choked on the words.

"Hello there, Hidan." The blond giggled. "Not doing so hot against that gentleman, are you?"

"S-Suki!" He sputtered. "What the hell are you doing here you bitch?"

"I was just enjoying a cruise," The blond held up his hands in defense. "when I spotted you getting your ass handed to you in those battles. Granted, it's a pretty unfair fight. His quilava is level twenty-seven now and I saw that level fifty-seven espeon of his in action too."

"Stop acting so buddy-buddy. You ditched me in Saffron." He and Bones began to growl, fur on end.

"I did it because I thought it was safest at the time." Suki frowned. "I want to make it up to you now though... You remember Midnight, right?" He motioned to the pokemon beside him. "She'd easily beat that espeon."

"M-Midnight?" Hidan's eyes widened and he dropped to his knees, arms spread as the other pokemon leaped into them. "I can't believe you still have her!" He started to pet her and scratch behind her ears.

"Of course I do. She's level seventy-one, by the way. Not to mention dark beats psychic." He winked. "Why don't you add her to your party for the battle competition? Then you won't lose to that snooty gentleman and we'll be even again."

"... I guess... let me think about it... talk with my pokemon." He got back up, Midnight in his arms. "Bones, Raven." The bird pokemon fluttered over to rest on his head, glaring at the new pokemon.

"_I don't like her._ " She snipped.

"_I'm tired of losing to that guy but I don't like her either._ " Rarely did these two agree on something.

"Guys, I've known her longer than I've known you." Hidan frowned, looking into her red eyes. "Just let me use her to beat Kakuzu... I don't want to leave his side just yet. Not in a new, unfamiliar region."

"_But..._ " The two trailed and Bones picked up the conversation, "_We'll follow your orders, leader._"

"Thank you, Bones." He smiled and turned back to Suki. "Alright. Give me her ball. I'll use her in my next battle. That greedy old bastard won't know what hit him."

"That's the spirit, Hidan!" Suki clapped and handed him a pokeball. "I'll be cheering you on."

"After the battle... I have some things to ask you, Suki. About our lives, before Saffron."

"... I understand and I'll try my best to answer them, brother." He smiled. "Now let's go find that not-so-gentle gentleman!"

The two trainers rushed to the deck, finding Kakuzu relaxing in a chair with Jack sunning himself nearby. Gem was also out, grooming herself in the light. Bones rushed over, nipping Jack playfully. Kakuzu sat up, glaring at the houndour and then to Hidan. He seemed far more confident than he had in the previous battles which peaked the elder's interest. He accepted the offered battle and was shocked by his bold words.

"I want to fight Jack."

"Are you crazy, Hidan?" He exclaimed.

"Maybe." He replied playfully, "Are you scared?"

"Hell no." He grit out, turning to Jack. "Come here, Jack." The espeon stopped chasing Bones and darted to his master's side, looking up at him for another command. "So who are you sending out?"

"An old friend of mine." He replied simply as a battle referee approached them.

"Alright. You'll start your one-on-one battle when I give the order." The man looked from Kakuzu and then to Hidan. "Send out your pokemon."

"Front and center, Jack." Kakuzu ordered and his loyal espeon obeyed.

"Come on out, Midnight!" Hidan smirked, tossing the new pokeball in his party.

"How the hell did you get an umbreon here!" Kakuzu gaped, watching the smug pokemon trot up to Jack.

"Long story short, an old friend lent her to me." He replied with a look equally as smug.

"Alright, begin the battle." The man dropped his arms.

"Jack, use future sight!" Kakuzu ordered almost immediately, his shock receding.

"Midnight, bite!" Hidan instructed as their opponent began to glow with psychic power.

The umbreon rushed her opponent, jaws stretched. Jack let out an alarmed cry as her speed caught him off guard. Fangs dug into lilac fur, tugging at the espeon's scruff. To say Kakuzu was impressed would be an understatement—Jack was rarely overpowered by any pokemon around his size. Instead of ordering an attack, he flipped open Navex and scanned over Midnight's stats, cursing quietly. At level seventy-one, Jack had little chance.

"Jack, shake her off and use swift!" He shouted and then chanced a look at Hidan.

The other trainer was looking on in silence, eyes fierce with determination and confidence. Kakuzu could not believe that Hidan was the same brat that had trailed after him with so little knowledge. However, thinking like that was foolish—Kakuzu reasoned he was just looking more experienced because he had required a strong pokemon. Still, the fact that such a high level pokemon would obey Hidan was suspicious. Hidan made an order, once the swift had hit, for Midnight to use iron tail and, thinking a bit too confidently, Kakuzu ordered Jack to do the same.

The twin-tipped tail took on a brilliant shine in time with Midnight's tail and the two ran at each other, the tails poised. They both jumped into the air and spun so their weapons could meet in battle. Jack was the one to fall back to the ground on his side, Midnight stumbling only a bit. '_Curious..._' thought the gentleman. He ordered a quick attack and Jack obeyed, slamming into Midnight's side. The umbreon tumbled over to Hidan. Rather than getting up slowly or waiting for Hidan's command, Midnight jumped back to her paws and attacked.

"Payback." Hidan spoke and Kakuzu uttered.

"Jack, use return!" The espeon trembled but obeyed, bracing himself before racing across the field to attack repetitively.

"What the hell kind of a move is that?" Hidan scowled as Midnight fell victim to the attacks.

"It's one that increases power the more the pokemon loves its trainer." Kakuzu explained just as Jack stopped, trotting back to him for a reward. "Good boy."

"Midnight, use moonlight!" Hidan snapped and she did so, glowing as it absorbed what trace sources of the moon's light she could.

"Jack, swift."

The attack did hardly any damage to Midnight as her hit points were restored. However, before Hidan could cheer or get too cocky, a psychic hit came out of no where, knocking her down. Though it had no effect, it had caught her off guard. Jack used a quick attack shortly after his future sight hit. Hidan began to sweat—he would never doubt Midnight though. He looked to Suki in the crowd and he mouthed something which Hidan repeated.

"Dark pulse!"

An incredibly dark aura was released, stretching all over from the umbreon. There was a pained cry from Jack and Kakuzu gave a shout in alarm. When the darkness cleared, Jack was left standing perfectly still, eyes wide in alarm and his body trembling. Bones was watching from behind Hidan and he let out a whimper of concern. Hidan, much like Kakuzu, but the older man was the first to recover, ordering Jack to attack. The feminine pokemon cringed and mewled out, crouching low. Midnight moved in to deliver the finishing blow. An iron tail to his side sent Jack flying to land at Kakuzu's side, knocked out.

"Jack..." The man breathed out, eyes wide at seeing his prized espeon limp at his feet.

"The challenger is the victor!" The referee's exclamation hardly registered for either trainers.

"Is he going to be okay, Kakuzu?" Hidan was at the man's side.

"He'll be fine. Congratulations." He answered gruffly, scooping Jack up into his arms.

"Jeez, that sounded half-assed." Bones nodded to his trainer's words, eyes trained on his rival in the man's arms. "But looks like you're stuck with me."

"Looks like it." Kakuzu could not help how the corner of his mouth twitched up and he returned Jack to his ball. "Now tell me who you stole that pokemon from."

"I told you I didn't steal her, bastard." Hidan pouted and crouched to pet Midnight as she brushed against him, making Bones' fur bristle.

"Then how-"

"Great battle, brother!" A high pitched squeak startled Kakuzu and he moved aside as Suki arrived, throwing his arms around the thief and umbreon. "We just have to go celebrate in the dining cabin."

"'Brother'?" Kakuzu echoed and stared at the mysterious stranger.

"More or less. Kakuzu, meet my former ex-friend, Suki. We lived together in Saffron until he decided to leave me." The young man pushed the blond off of him. "I still don't remember much before that."

"I don't blame you. It was awful what happened." Suki shook his head, picking Midnight up.

"What happened?" The two traveling companions demanded.

"I'll tell you about it later. For now, you should tend to your pokemon, Mr..." Suki realized he did not know the man's name.

"Kakuzu. Kakuzu Shisan of Fuchsia City. Where are you from?"

"I was born in the town of Jashin, a few miles east of Gateon Port." He grinned. "Hidan and I are from the Orre region."

* * *

><p>Okay guys. Go thank my Beta, Holly Jolly Rape, for this chapter. SRSLY. She's getting me back on track! Lawl. Anyways~ -clears throat-<p>

So now a new trainer has shown up, someone with a past with Hidan. What does this trainer have to do with Hidan's past and just what happened for him to leave the Orre region? Find out in the next exciting chapter of AKATSUMON!


End file.
